<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una nueva version by Pedroedu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359168">Una nueva version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedroedu/pseuds/Pedroedu'>Pedroedu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All New Wolverine, Spider-Gwen (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, episodio 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedroedu/pseuds/Pedroedu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es un remake de mi primer trabajo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>spidergwen-x-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297401">spidergwen y x23 switch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedroedu/pseuds/Pedroedu">Pedroedu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una nueva versión<br/>
Melinda ya te dicho varias veces que no desarmes aparatos para hacer tus experimentos, lo siento es que necesitaba la tarjeta madre para hacer una cosa, a tu habitación y como castigo te vas sin comer, pero sin peros  a tu habitación, amor ya llegue, que tienes te ves molesta, Melinda desarmo la licuadora para hacer sus experimentos, ay esa niña estoy segura que algo anda mal con ella los niños de su edad ven my litle pony o juegan con muñecas, yo también pienso eso pero ya veremos cómo resolvemos eso, desde las escaleras Melinda escucha todo.<br/>
Al día siguiente<br/>
Mamá voy a visitar al tío eduardo, ¿ya llevas suéter? si está bien me avisas cuando llegues, después de caminar por un rato Melinda llega a la casa de su tío, toca la puerta, ´pasan un momento le hable su tío enrique, hola,<br/>
Melinda pasa, al estar dentro de la casa Eddie le hace una pregunta a su sobrina, ¿Cómo has estado? no muy bien mis padres piensan que hay algo malo conmigo porque hago mis experimentos, ayer me dejaron sin cenar porque desarme la licuadora, descuida hablare con ellos, no te preocupes tienes un don especial no te sientas mal por ellos, la gente en general les gusta juzgar a la personar sin conocerlas realmente, o por cierto hay un concurso de robótica en las escuela y quería ver si me podrías asesorar, claro que sí.<br/>
Unos días después<br/>
Lo ven no hay de malo con Melinda gano el concurso de su escuela en robótica incluso le ofrecieron una beca, si quizás fuimos muy duros en cuanto en cuanto eso, pero no vuelvas a desarmar aparatos, no se preocupen por eso yo le traeré pedacería de mis trabajos, gracias, Eddy, una última cosa antes de irme le traje este juego de química de mi alegría, porque con juguetes mi alegría siempre felices estamos<br/>
Unos años<br/>
Todavía no puedo creer lo que le paso a Eddy, un mutante llamado wolverine, pero esto no se quedara así buscare que el pague lo que hizo, va a estar difícil dado que puede regenerarse casi de cualquier herida y, voy a poner el noticiero para relajarme, los 4 fantásticos detuvieron al villano Annihilus el villano proveniente de otra dimensión, claro eso es voy enviar a wolverine a otro dimensión, con el laboratorio y el dinero que me dejo Eddy no será problema.<br/>
Algunas semanas más tarde<br/>
Por fin termine, construí una pistola portal que lo enviara a otra dimensión, también he logrado replicar el traje de hornet, en honor al el y ya que el traje es rojo he decido llamarme red hornet, proveniente de una búsqueda exhaustiva en Internet y demás fuentes he logrado dar con la residencia de wolverine, había mucho trafico pero al fin llegue, he rentado un cuarto enfrente de la casa de wolverine ahora para evitar fallar el disparo configure un dron, basado en una muestra de sangre y otros datos me dará la posición exacta y en lugar donde esta, el escáner muestra lecturas bajas de el um  es lo malo que tenga una radar de corto alcance, moveré el dron unos centímetros , el dron a fin lo encontró voy a disparar ,listo el dron muestra que el sujeto fue transportado misión cumplida</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. la nueva wolverine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un día en la tarde en el centro du una ciudad en una bodega abandonada unos tipos mantenían una conversación un poco acalorada, te lo digo viejo en cuanto vendamos estas armas nos haremos ricos, no estas olvidando algo , no creo, en serio no lo recuerdas, no que cosa, siempre que tenemos un negocio wolverine nos rastrea y nos arruina nuestro negocio y muchas veces muchos de nosotros no vivimos para contarlo, replico otro, no hay oído las noticias el ya paso a mejor vida no hay de preocuparnos, si cuantas veces no hemos escuchado eso antes, pero ahora es diferente, me informaron que fue enterrado en metal líquido, muestran discutían una figura misteriosa los observaba desde las sombras y arrastro a uno de los hombres hacía, fuera, oyeron eso pregunto alguien, yo no oí nada, yo tampoco, bueno como les iba diciendo, enserio no oyeron eso, no Javier no oímos nada, pero para quitarte la duda porque no vas investigar, ok, bueno como decía antes de, AA, se oyó el grito de Javier, todos se asustaron al oír ese grito, momento ya sé lo que intentan hacer, quieren hacerme creer que aguja dinámica está aquí para que yo me asuste me valla y ustedes tengan el cargamento gratis pero no va a pasar, de hablas pancracio no hemos hecho nada, aja si por suerte viene preparado, guardias pasaron ,unos segundos y nadie llego, entonces una voz tenebrosa, LO SIENTO TUVIERON UN PEQUEÑO CONTRATIEMPO, ¿quién eres? pregunto un poco asustado, NO QUERRAS SABERLO ,muéstrate y deja de usar esa tonta voz, BUENO TU LO PEDISTE, acto seguido una mujer vestida con el traje de wolverine salió de las sombras y ataco a todos hasta dejarlos inconscientes, uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas, había acabado con todos, o eso creía hasta que vio a una carrera desesperadamente hacia la salida, rápidamente le dio alcance, el hombre todo paniqueado le pregunto¿ quién eres? SOY LA HIJA DE WOLVERINE, así que eres la nueva wolveriene ¿no? ASI ES, por favor no me hagas daño yo no quería participar en esto ellos me obligaron SABES EL QUERIA QUE FUERA MEJOR QUE EL ASI QUE PUEDES IRTE, SOLO CORRE LA VOZ DE QUE HAY UNA NUEVA WOLVERINE, está bien, una vez que llamo a la policía ella se fue y se dirigió a la, mansión x.</p>
<p>Luego de unas horas Laura salió de ahí, a la entrada se encontró con Bobby con quien entablo una pequeña conversación, Laura a que debemos tu presencia aquí, vine ver a Hank para que me ayude hacer unas modificaciones de mi traje, solo quiero decirte que si necesitas a alguien para hablar estoy aquí, ya te dije que estoy bien que ya lo supere, pues los delincuentes dicen otra parece como que lo usas como costal de boxeo, nos vemos, Bobby entro a la mansión y vio tirado el celular de Laura tirado, salió a la entrada a ver si todavía estaba para dárselo pero ya se había ido, será mejor que se lo lleve, de vuelta en su casa cuando Laura quiso checar su Facebook noto que no tenia su celular, ay no debí dejarlo en la mansión, al rato voy por el no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con Bobby, es una buena persona pero a veces me incomodan sus chistes malos, voy a dañarme un baño y momento que es ese ruido, al acercarse a la ventana fue impactada por un rayo, segundos después se sintió mareada como si estuviera enferma lo cual le parecía raro ya que debido a su factor de curación era casi imposible luego sintió como era arrancada de su ser, transcurrido un tiempo todo malestar ceso, le dolía la cabeza, necesita una aspirina o quizás 20, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaba en su habitación, curioseando por el lugar se topo con un espejo, quedo más sorprendía todavía la imagen del espejo no correspondía a su cuerpo, una mujer pelirroja se acercó y dijo Gwen es hora de irnos.</p>
<p>De regreso en la casa de Laura Bobby llego a su casa, la vio abierta su puerta y entro, Laura dejaste la puerta abierta, no te enojes porque entre solo quería devolverte tu celular que dejaste en la mansión, sin previo aviso sus oídos captaron un grito Laura, aléjate le dijo ¿Qué tienes Laura? ¿Laura mi nombre es Gwen, si claro y yo me llamo juan, no sé quién eres ni como llegue aquí, pero aléjate de mí, después de decir esto Gwen se aventó por la ventana, trato de disparar sus redes, pero lanzador había desaparecido de su muñeco OH NO, dijo mientras caía, Bobby bajo enseguida y vio que se había estrellado contra un auto, Laura ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ya te dije que soy Gwen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laura está bien, ya te dije que mi nombre es Gwen, y siento como mis ligamentos se acomodan, siento como mis huesos también lo hacen, es asombroso y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Ew eso es asqueroso Laura para de hacer esto estas haciendo una escena y eso no es propio de ti, oigan ustedes que le han hecho a mi auto, lo siento señor ella cayo accidentalmente sobre el pero descuide pagaremos la compostura, mas les vale ustedes los jóvenes siempre es lo mismo, ahora Laura porque no volvemos a tu cuarto y nos calmamos, en otra parte del universo Laura se encontraba desorientara , hace unos segundos estaba en su habitación y ahora estaba en un lugar que no había visto antes pensó que estaba alucinando así que se golpeo la cabeza para averiguarlo, al realizar dicha acción noto dos cosas tenia el pelo corto y rubio, también noto que no tenía su traje, apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar esto cuando una persona pelirroja la llamo oh aquí estas Gwen tenemos que terminar nuestro ensayo, no me llamo Gwen y ni siquiera se quien eres ni que hago aquí, ay Gwen que chistosa eres, estoy hablando en serio no se quien eres y no voy a ir contigo, deben ser los nervios y ese golpe en la cabeza que te diste hace rato te afecto mucho porque no vas a tu casa y te relajas, pero no me acuerdo donde vivo, mejor te llevo así evito que te pierdas, después de un rato llegaron a su destino, bueno ya llegamos procura descansar un poco, Laura se dispone a entrar cuando una voz la llamo, aquí estas wolverine pensé que no te encontraría quien eres y porque sabes mi nombre te lo explicare en el camino pero antes porque no vas por el traje de Gwen, de regreso con Bobby y Gwen en serio saltaste de la ventana porque creíste que eras una especie de hombre araña? ¿No pienso lo soy, si claro y yo soy Andrew Garfield, ya te lo, antes de que Gwen pudiera terminar su oración Laura y Reed aparecieron enfrente de ellos, quienes son ustedes y como entraron? Entramos por la ventana Bobby, como sabes mi nombre, deja te explico iceman Laura y Gwen han intercambiado cuerpos debido a un accidente, wow como esa película de la actriz que se metió a las drogas, algo así ahora si me permiten voy a explicarlo, oh un momento me tengo que ir la mansión x acaba de explotar de nuevo y me necesitan, esa casa siempre le pasa lo mismo, si pero ya sabes lo que dicen la casa que explota forja el carácter, nos vemos, bueno voy a continuar antes de que me interrumpan mas en resumidas cuentas alguien trato de enviar a Laura a otra dimensión pero la persona que lo hizo no tomo en cuenta que habría otra persona ocupando el mismo espacio, y eso causo el cambio,¿ y como lo revertimos dijo Laura tienen que replicar otra vez los sucesos, y nos ayudaras? eso quisiera pero tengo que volver a mi dimensión a hacer algo importante pero estoy seguro que ustedes pueden resolverlo adiós, bueno Gwen parece que estamos por nuestra cuenta</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. siguiendo rasreando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes se habían encontrado con una situación de Lindsay lohan y para colmo Reed y Bobby las dejaron a su suerte, ¿lograran arreglarlo?, ¿averigüémonos en el siguiente capítulo, y bien puedes oler algo? Si ¿Qué es? Huelo a suciedad la persona que rento esta casa es un cochino, Laura enojada toma de la oreja a Gwen y la jala con fuera y le dice enojada, esto es serio no tengo tiempo para tus payasadas ni tus chistes malos ya es lo suficiente malo estar es este cuerpo escuálido, ay bueno, pero no te enojes, dije que esto es serio, ay bueno ahora que me mencionas si huelo algo si me sueltas puedo decir a donde es, salieron del edificio rumbo a la dirección donde estaba, en el transcurso del viaje Gwen trato de entablar una conversación con Laura sin mucho éxito, oye tienes alguna idea de quien puede haber hecho esto, si lo supiera directamente con él y no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo, solo  preguntaba para iniciar una conversación, ¿y quién dice que quiero platicar contigo? Uy que carácter, pero para que dejes de molestar voy a responder a tu pregunta, no sé quién puede ser per estoy segura de que fue un ajuste de cuentas, la tenía muchos enemigos y aparte mucha gente aborrece a los mutantes, ¿y por eso estas enojada todo el tiempo? ¿Dejemos la charla y centrémonos en encontrar a ese hijo de asterisco, leguaje, oye hablando de eso, me siento tonta haciendo esto, me siento como un perro, Laura se acerca a Gwen y le empieza a acariciar el cabello, o quien es un chico, quien es un buen chico, no quieres también tus dog chow oí que están en descuento en el Walmart, acabas de hacer un chiste? No te acostumbres a eso, con eso me hace sentir más tonta tus poderes, oye tienes super regeneración y garras que salen de tus manos y de tus pies eso le quita lo tonto, llegamos de acuerdo con tu nariz aquí es, al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, oh no la puerta está cerrada con tres candados, Laura arranca la puerta, ya no, después de usted, al pasar un rato Laura se empieza a quejar, que tienes, tengo un dolor de cabeza, oh no es mi sentido arácnido, tú que, es una trampa, vuelves hacer una referencia a algo y te doy un golpe, entonces un robot apareció disparado y le dio un chingazo a Gwen que la mando a volar, hace rato que quería hacer eso, justo en eso momentos Laura diviso a una persona que se alejaba corriendo, Gwen tu encárgate del t-800 yo me encargare de esta persona., Laura corrió hasta darle alcance,  vio que era una persona con una armadura como las de iron man,  ¿Quién eres? la persona no contesto y se limitó a lanzar lo que parecía una pelota de tenis, Laura la agarro fácilmente y se rio por que habían intentado atacarla con eso, pero inmediatamente una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la hizo caer al suelo, aprovechando eso el sujeto de la armadura abrió un portal con su pistola y se fue, voy a ver como le va a Gwen, para su sorpresa Gwen había derrotado al robot, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? bueno, secuencia de autodestrucción activada en 10,9-8, ellas se apresuraron a salir y por poco no lo logran,  es enserio, tranquila Laura no todo está perdido, improvise un pulso electromagnético para inhabilitar temporalmente al robot, ahórrate tu charla de nerd y ve al grano, hice un hackeo a su base de datos y puse la información en esta memoria que me dio Reed, bien hecho vamos de vuelta a la casa, ya en la casa Laura pregunto  a Gwen ¿Cómo vas con eso archivos? Bien aunque tomara un poco de tiempo leer todos, bueno supongo que solo queda esperar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>